In automotive industry, municipal heating networks, ventilation industries and plumbing it is needed to connect pipes, tubes etc. in a fast and air tight way. These connections often have to bear different kind of fluids and pressures since they may be used in different areas, for example the connections may be used to assembly tanks and canisters. It is known to connect two tubes to each other in many different ways. A flexible tube may be arranged via a connecting part to a second flexible tube or directly to a rigid pipe with for example a hose clamp. Rigid pipes or tubes may be connected to each other via other connecting parts known in the art.
A device of interconnecting two rigid tubular objects is known from WO00/09934. This device can be used to interconnect two rigid objects, such as two tubes, which are made of a rigid, non-elastic material.
However, there is always a need to further develop a device for connecting two rigid objects, in order to make them less space demanding, cost effective and to improve the security of correct mounting etc.